Atlanta
Atlanta is the capital and the most populous city in the state of Georgia. History S.H.I.E.L.D. Field Office Keller, the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., worked at the office in Atlanta, until he was replaced by Nick Fury.Captain Marvel WHiH World News WHiH World News, a TV channel with a division in Atlanta, sent one of his news crew to cover insurgent attacks in the area of Al-Kut in Iraq, knowing that Iron Man would appear in the area as soon as he had knowledge of the situation via the broadcasting of the attacks. Later on, Stark asked the responsibles at the home office in Atlanta for permission to upload the footage of his intervention defeating the insurgent to Stark Industries public relations department.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Chase of Grant Ward Grant Ward arrived from Philadelphia to Atlanta in a bus, having escaped from both federal custody and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to recapture him. Noticing Bobbi Morse reading a book pretending to read a book, Ward approached Eliza and her son Graham, who were struggling to carry their bags. Giving a fake name, Ward befriended the mother and child, offering to help them and boarding the same bus, headed for Dallas. However, inside the bus, Eliza asked Ward to join them during the travel, but Ward noticed the same woman with the book and told them that he would rather sit in the back. Ward went down the aisle and asked Bobbi Morse if he could sit with her. meets Grant Ward]] Ward seemingly flirted with Morse about riding a bus instead of flying and reading a book instead of enjoying the sights, which Morse said was her excuse to travel in a bus. Ultimately, Ward revealed that, though he was impressed, he knew she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent because he noticed she was exactly on the same page of her book than when she was waiting outside. Ward showed Morse the explosive vest he was wearing and told her to keep reading trying or saying anything, or he would detonate the explosives. Ward then asked the driver to open the door, as he seemingly took a wrong bus, leaving Morse behind and unable to follow him. Ward boarded a bus headed for Boston while Morse called Melinda May to inform her that her cover was blown, praising Ward's skills. Morse then contacted Lance Hunter, who was disguised as a southern man in the same bus headed for Boston, to inform him that now he would have to follow Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted on a group of cellphones in Atlanta.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Thanos' Victory fades into dust]] Nick Fury and Maria Hill drove through Atlanta and learned about unidentified objects detected over in Wakanda. Before Fury could order Hill to notify Cameron Klein where they would meet, a car spiraled out of control in front of them and blocked them. Moments later, Nick Fury and Maria Hill were killed as a result of Thanos completing the Infinity Gauntlet and snapping his fingers.Avengers: Infinity War Post-credits Scene Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Avengers: Infinity War Locations Category:Captain Marvel (film) Locations Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations